Genesis Qi Cultivation Art
Genesis Qi Cultivation Arts are martial techniques that assimilate their unique characteristics to the yuan master's genesis qi. When one enters the Qi Nourishing Realm, the genesis qi in the body would remain at the most basic attributeless state because he/she has not learned any Qi cultivation arts. This naturally means that his/her attacks do not have any special effects and are much weaker than others. For instance, a fire-type genesis cultivation art would give the master's genesis qi attribute of fire and explosive power The rank of Genesis Qi Cultivation Arts There are 9 grades of Genesis Qi Cultivation Arts that help refine the Qi energy inside the body and amplifies the Yuan Techniques that are associated the best with the Cultivation Art * 1st - 3rd grade: normal people would cultivate this level of Genesis/Yuan Qi Cultivation Arts * 4th - 6th grade: geniuses or influential nations and sects would cultivate this level of Genesis/Yuan Qi Cultivation Arts * 7th - 9th grade: only geniuses of geniuses or super-powerful kingdoms and sects could have access to cultivate this level of Genesis/Yuan Qi Cultivation Arts The Power of Genesis Qi Cultivation Arts After reaching the Qi Nourishing stage, one needed to use one’s body as a furnace in order to refine your own genesis qi. To further elaborate, the genesis qi absorbed from the world is the most basic ingredient, while the Qi cultivation method is the blueprint or instructions. Genesis resources are supplementary materials that can be added according to the blueprint. It is through refining and fusing all of these various components together followed by tempering that one will ultimately be able to create genesis qi of one’s own. After cultivating a Qi Cultivation Art, it would form special attributes and effects to the Yuan Master's genesis qi, body, and even mind to increase battle power, such as the dragon-type cultivation art can transform the Yuan Master's skin to dragon scales to increase defense or attack power. It also amplifies the power of outside Yuan Techniques that is linked to the Cultivation Art's type; for example, the Yuan Master who learn body-enhanced genesis/yuan qi cultivation art would have better understanding and power in the body-related Yuan Techniques. Dual Blood Essence and Genesis Qi Cultivation Arts The genesis qi cultivation arts could also include unique cultivating methods related to the blood essence of genesis beasts. The 'grade' system of a bloodline cultivation art is proportional to the rank, or realm, of the beast. It's very beneficial for yuan master that is a lower realm compared to the rank of the genesis beast because they could borrow a portion of the beast's true power to overwhelm the other yuan master of the same realm. The process takes a long time and the yuan master would not be able to utilize the true power of the beast's bloodline until he/she reaches the realm that matches the rank of the beast. * EX. The Heavenly Sun Realm Master could use the fullest power of the 6th-rank genesis beast Known Genesis Qi Cultivation Arts Category:Terminology Category:Genesis Qi Cultivation Art